1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airflow adjustment device and a blade server, and more particularly, to an airflow adjustment device and a blade server for reducing the variation of flow resistance generated due to different forms of an interface card or a bracket thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In response to the rapid growth of cloud computing in recent years, the application for PCI-E interface cards in blade servers are also widespread and diverse. The blade servers are integrated into an integration cabinet for centralization to provide power, heat dissipation and network communication. The method for cooling each blade server is to use a fan subsystem to eliminate heat generated by the blade servers by pulling in or discharging air, so greater airflow for each blade server correlates to better heat dissipation. In order to provide the host computer of the system enough airflow for cooling, the current method for controlling flow distribution is to use the average matching of parallel impedance of each blade server under constant volume, and therefore the flow resistance design needs to consider not only the cooling problem in each blade server but also the wind flow balance between all the different forms of blade server to prevent any blade servers from overheating. Because the bracket of each PCI-E interface card has a different holes structure, the holes of the bracket seriously affect flow resistance. Therefore, in addition to the flow resistance of the interface card, the geometry hole open rate at the bracket diversifies the range of the flow resistance and makes effective control of the flow resistance of the PCI-E interface card in the blade server more difficult.
FIG. 1A presents a schematic view of a blade server system of the prior art. The blade server system 2a includes a plurality of blade servers 20a, and there are fans for ventilation in the back of the plurality of blade servers 20a. Outside air is drawn in via each opening in front of the blade servers 20a to cool each blade server 20a. In normal circumstances, each blade server per unit area should receive the same air mass flow rate. However, as shown in FIG. 1B, when the blade servers 20a are provided for plugging a PCI-E interface card 3a,3b, the shape and quantity of the bracket openings 311a of the bracket 31a of the PCI-E interface card 3a and the bracket openings 311b of the bracket 31b of the PCI-E interface card 3b may not be the same, and some of the brackets 31 of the PCI-E interface card may not include the bracket openings, all of which affect the per unit mass flow rate of air in the blade servers 20a, such that the heat dissipation in each blade server 20a in the blade server system 2a is non-uniform.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide an airflow adjustment device and blade server to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.